last breath of winter
by DeathlySilence
Summary: Harry betrauert den Tod seiner besten Freunde. Er lernt zu verstehen mithilfe eines unerwarteten Freundes. Die Zeiten des Hasses sind vorbei. Die Zeiten des Krieges sind vorbei. Nun ist die Zeit der Trauer angebrochen und alles was war, ist nun vorbei, a
1. memories

**memories**

Auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts  
16. November 1997

Der Abend war kalt und klar. Kein Windhauch rührte die Äste der Bäume, drüben im Verbotenen Wald, kein Laut war zu hören auf den grünen weiten Hügeln. Das Schloss Hogwarts, hoch über dem See wachend, schwarz abgezeichnet gegen den dunkler werdenden Himmel wirkte wie ausgestorben, nur vereinzelt waren Lichter in den Fenstern zu erkennen.  
Niemand war auf den Ländereien. Die einzigen Menschen die sich ausserhalb des Schlosses befanden, waren die beiden Torwachen, reglos standen sie da und liessen ihre wachsamen Blicke über das ruhige Land schweifen. Sie trugen lange, nachtblaue Roben, die kunstvoll verziert waren und dem Kundigen ihre Profession verrieten. In den Händen hielten die beiden Männer Onyxstäbe, jederzeit bereit Hogwarts zu verteidigen. Doch noch immer regte sich nichts auf den Ländereien. Doch da, am Ufer des schwarzen, wallenden Sees, dort wo die Gräber der Gefallenen lagen, kniete eine Gestalt in schwarzem Umhang. Das Haupt mit dem schwarzen, zerzauste Haar gesenkt. Direkt am Ufer des Sees, von schwarzen Wellen umspült stand das weisse, marmorne Grabmal des grössten Zauberers der je gelebt hatte, den viele für unbesiegbar, ja vielleicht sogar unsterblich gehalten hatten – Albus Dumbledore, der Mann, der sich wie kein anderer gegen die Dunkelheit gestellt hatte, in einem erbitterten, lebenslangen Kampf. Vor seinem Grabmal waren zehn Kreuze errichtet worden, ebenfalls aus Marmor, in einer Reihe. Auf den frischen Grabhügeln lagen Blumen und Kerzen flackerten traurig in der kalten Abendluft. In das Kreuz, vor dem der junge Mann kniete, war folgende Schrift graviert worden:

R. I. P.

Ginerva Lea Weasley

7.2.1981 - 14.11.1997

Mors ultima linea rerum non est

Portare pax in cor

Zwei weisse Kerzenständer flankierten das Grab und spendeten schwaches Licht.  
Harry streckte die Hand aus und legte die weisse Rose, die schönste, die er finden konnte auf die frische Erde. Er spürte, wie ein glühender Speer sein Herz durchstach und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. So gern hätte Harry geweint. So gern hätte er all den Schmerz, all den Hass und die Dunkelheit, die sein Herz gefangen hielt heraus geschrieen. Doch er konnte nicht weinen. Erst musste er verstehen. Er musste annehmen, was geschehen war, akzeptieren, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte.

Fast gegen seinen Willen wandte er den Kopf nach rechts, die Reihe der Gräber entlang. Hermine hatte neben Ginny ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden. Das klügste Mädchen, dass er je gekannt hatte und wahrscheinlich je kennen würde lag hier, wo sie doch noch so viel gutes hätte vollbringen können.  
Etwas zog Harrys Blick auf sich. In der Mitte des schwarzen Sees breitete sich ein Licht aus. Die Oberfläche begann geisterhaft zu leuchten, schwach flackernd.  
Eine Gestalt tauchte aus den Fluten auf. Ihr einst feuerrotes Haar war nun mehr ein blasses weissliches rot. Ihr Gesicht schien fahl und durchscheinend. Auf der linken Wange hatte sie eine tiefe Narbe, die sich in ihrem wallenden Haar verlor. Dennoch hatte Ginny nichts von ihrer einstigen Schönheit verloren. Ihre grossen, braunen Augen sahen Harry unentwegt an. Sie lächelte.  
Harry wusste nicht was geschehen war, doch fühlte er sich merkwürdig leicht, als würde er, genau wie Ginny einige Zentimeter über dem See schweben.  
Hermine erschien neben ihr und lächelte ebenfalls. Auch ihr einst volles braunes Haar war fahl und sie wirkte geisterhaft weiss. Die beinahe durchsichtigen, weissen Gewänder flatterten leicht um ihre Körper. Sie wirkten so glücklich und frei. Dann sah er Ron, lächelnd die Hand ausstrecken. Fred und George erschienen, Arm in Arm, Luna, verträumt lächelnd, wie als sie noch gelebt hatte. Und da waren Collin und Denis Creevie. Sie waren noch so jung gewesen.  
An ihrer Seite standen die Patil-Zwillinge, kaum zu unterscheiden, aber auch sie lächelten. Und da war Albus Dumbledore, der Bart länger denn je, die Arm ausgebreitet, als wolle er Harry auffordern, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Der Anblick war überwältigend und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Im Hintergrund tauchte die Sonne das Land in blutrotes Licht.

Harry streckte die Hand aus, wollte wieder bei denen sein, die er geliebt hatte, wollte Ginny, Hermine und Ron wieder in die Arme schliessen. Doch dann, als sich ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung in seinem Herzen entfacht hatte, kam ein kalter Windhauch über den See, zerrte an Harrys Umhang und die Menschen vor ihm vergingen mit dem eisigen Ruf des Windes. Ginny erhob ein letztes Mal lächelnd die Hand, dann war auch sie verschwunden und nichts mehr war geblieben, ausser den kalten, marmornen Kreuzen, auf denen für immer ihre Namen eingraviert waren. Doch was waren Namen? Namen würde man irgendwann vergessen, in Büchern niederschreiben vielleicht, nichts weiter als Legenden in fernen, verschleierten Tagen.

Doch in Harrys Herz würden sie alle weiterleben. Er würde kämpfen, bis zu seinem Tod.  
»Geht und findet Frieden«, flüsterte er und erneut huschte ein leiser Windhauch über das Land und liess die Kerzen flackern. Harry meinte Ginnys zarten Rosenduft auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Flüchtig erinnerte er sich an ihren letzten Kuss, ihre letzte Berührung. Dann sah er Ginny in seinen Armen liegend, tot. Er hatte nichts mehr für sie tun können, dennoch wusste er, dass Ihr Tod sein verschulden gewesen. Wieder brannte es in seinen Augenwinkeln, als er erbittert flüsterte:  
»Es tut mir leid«  
Sein Herz wurde von tausenden Messerstichen traktiert und sein Magen drehte sich um. Für einen Moment verschleierte seine Sicht, die dunklen Wogen der Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Verzweiflung umspülten ihn und drohten ihn zu überwältigen. Harry presste die Zähne zusammen, um die Schmerzen zu ertragen, die nicht nur seelisch waren.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, sie war gross, aber zart und nur ihre Anwesenheit drängen die Wogen der Trauer für einen Moment zurück. Eine kalte, leere Ruhe erfüllte Harry. Genau diese Ruhe, vor der er sich so gefürchtet hatte, die ihm alle Möglichkeit nahm zu weinen, zu schreien, sich von diesem Schmerz zu befreien. Diese Ruhe, die ihn gefangen nahm und nicht mehr los liess, diese Ruhe, die seine Seele eisig umklammerte und alles um ihn klarer werden liess, alle Gefühle verbannte.

Langsam, als fürchtete er, hinter ihm könnte eben diese kalte Dunkelheit lauern und ihn verschlingen, wandte sich Harry um. Dort stand Draco Malfoy und sah mit einem unergründlichen Blick auf Harry hinunter. Kein Hass, kein Hohn lag auf seinem Gesicht. Der Stolz war von seinen Zügen gewichen, nichts mehr war davon geblieben, als er Harry ansah.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als dem Jungen, den er seit so langer Zeit schon hasste, in die grauen Augen zu sehen. Am liebsten hätte er Draco für all das verantwortlich gemacht, ihn ein bisschen dieser Qualen spüren lassen, die in ihm brannten, wie ein loderndes Feuer. Doch er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte Draco nicht angreifen, er wusste nicht einmal mehr ob er es überhaupt tun wollte.  
»Was willst du hier?«, fragte Harry verbittert. »Bist du gekommen um mir den letzten Funken Hoffnung zu nehmen?«  
»Nein, Bruder«, antwortete Draco leise. »Ich bin gekommen, weil ich dir etwas geben wollte.«  
Draco steckte die Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs und Harry glaubte, er wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch war er zu schwach um sich zu verteidigen.  
Als er Harry seine Hand hinstreckte, konnte dieser etwas aufblitzen sehen.  
Mit zitternder Hand und verschwommener Sicht, aus Angst, welch Schrecken sich nun offenbare, nahm er ein kleines, goldenes Amulett an einer langen Kette, aus Dracos ausgestreckter Hand. Harrys Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, und ein weiterer glühender Speer drang in sein Herz ein, als er die feinen Linien auf der Oberfläche las: Auf immer Dein. Kaum hatte er zu Ende gelesen, sprang das kleine Deckelchen auf und Harry konnte ein Foto von Ginny, auf einem roten Samtdeckchen sehen. Das Foto bewegte sich nicht, und so war Ginnys lächeln für immer gebannt.

Er konnte dieses Glück und diese Zuversicht, die Ginnys hübsches Gesicht ausstrahlten nicht ertragen und klappte das Amulett zu. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und hob sie zu einem Schrei der Verzweiflung, der weit über die Ländereien zu hören war und das Leid eines Liebenden durch die kalte Luft trug. Dracos Hand strich über Harrys Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich so weich und warm an und augenblicklich kehrte wieder diese kalte Ruhe zurück.

In Dracos Augen lag tiefe Trauer. »Es war ihr letzter Wunsch gewesen, dass ich es dir übergebe. Es ist nicht vorbei. So darf es nicht enden«, flüsterte Draco in Harrys Ohr. Er hatte sich Harry gegenüber auf den Boden gekniet und sah ihm unentwegt in die Augen. Harry versuchte, seinen Blicken auszuweichen, er wusste, dass es falsch war, er wusste, dass er diesen Jungen verachtete, doch konnte er nicht anders, als in diese grauen Augen zu sehen, in denen er eine Wärme erkennen konnte, wie Ginny sie ihm immer gegeben hatte.

»Ich weiss, du verachtest mich«, sagte Draco und ein Schatten huschte über seine Augen. »Mit Recht, doch heute weiss ich, dass ich viel falsch gemacht habe. Zu vielen Menschen habe ich das Leben schwer gemacht, auch dir, wo du es doch schon schwer genug hattest. Zu lange habe ich geglaubt es wäre richtig was mein Vater und all die Anderen getan haben, die Lord Voldemort blind gedienten. Aber heute weiss ich, dass es einen anderen Weg gibt.«  
»Es hat immer einen anderen Weg gegeben«, sagte Harry mit schwerer Stimme. Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer. Es war, als liege ein schwerer Stein in seiner Kehle und er blickte zu Boden.  
»Meine Sicht war verschleiert, mein Weg gewunden. Ich weiss, dass ich viel getan habe, was ich heute bereue.«  
In Harry kamen langsam wieder die kalten Wogen der Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung auf. Fast sehnte er sich nach einer weiteren Berührung von Dracos feiner Hand, nicht nur um seinen Schmerzen zu entkommen.  
Doch mit der Hoffnungslosigkeit kehrte nicht, wie erwartet der Hass auf den jungen Mann vor ihm zurück, nein es war ein anderes Gefühl, nicht zu beschreiben, ein Gefühl von... Klarheit, das den Sturm aus Gefühlen und Erinnerungen in seiner Seele beruhigte, der ihn all das vergessen liess, was geschehen war, denn dies war nun nicht mehr wichtig.  
»Ich weiss, dass du am liebsten deinen Zauberstab ziehen würdest, mich ein wenig von dem spüren zu lassen, dass dich innerlich zerreisst. Ich weiss, dass du mir nicht verzeihen kannst, was ich getan habe, aber dennoch, möchte ich mit Würde sterben.«  
»Nein«, flüsterte Harry, kaum hörbar, gegen den Wind, der kalt über das Land wehte und traurig an ihren Umhängen zerrte. »Es gibt nichts mehr zu verzeihen« Er blickte Draco wieder in die Augen, in denen sich eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Freude zeigte. »Die Zeiten des Hasses sind vorbei. Die Zeiten des Krieges sind vorbei. Nun ist die Zeit der Trauer angebrochen und alles was war, ist nun vorbei, all der Hass und die Feindschaft ist vergangen in den Wogen der Erinnerungen und der Trauer um jene, die ihr Leben liessen um das zu retten, was sie geliebt haben. Wir sollten dieses Andenken mit Ehre in uns tragen, so sollen aus Feinden Brüder werden, aus Freunden Liebende, aus der Nacht soll Tag werden, denn wir sind noch da.«

Draco blickte Harry lange an. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie um Harrys Nacken.  
»Ich danke dir«  
Harry schloss die Augen und langsam kamen ihre Lippen sich näher, bis sie schliesslich die Wärme des anderen spüren konnten, gefolgt von einer Welle ungeahnter Glückseeligkeit, denn wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren, nicht ganz.  
Harry konnte nicht sagen wie lange dieser Kuss gedauert hatte, doch als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten war die Sonne schon halb hinter den Hügeln verschwunden und das Land wurde immer dunkler, noch ein letztes Mal durchdrungen von der Wärme des Tages, bevor die Unendlichkeit der Nacht begann.

Draco erhob sich. »Ich weiss, Ginny hätte es so gewollt«, sagte er leise. »Deine Zeit wird kommen«  
»Es tut mir leid« sagte Harry, doch Draco unterbrach ihn. »Es gibt nichts mehr zu verzeihen, mein Freund. Dein Lied sei meines.«  
»So soll es sein.« sagte Harry und Draco nickte. »Vergiss dies nie, mein Freund, ich werde warten.«  
»Niemals« Mit diesen Worten schritt Draco von Dannen, hinein in die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne.  
Seine Umrisse wurden noch einmal hell erleuchtet, dann verschwand er, mit dem Wind, wie es schien, der wieder zu wehen begann. Harry war nun wieder allein. Doch hatte er begriffen.

Er kniete sich vor Ginnys Grab nieder und sprach:  
»veritas in aeternitas«  
Dann ging er davon. Der kalte Wind liess die Kerzen erlöschen und tauchte die Welt in Dunkelheit.


	2. back to eternity

**back to eternity**

Schloss Hogwarts  
18. November 1997

Draco schritt durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Der Morgen hatte noch immer einen eisigen Hauch auf den Ländereien hinterlassen. In Gedanken versunken, ohne sich des rechten Weges bewusst schritt er dahin. Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit er Harry am Grabe Ginnys aufgesucht hatte.

Ein Junge kam auf ihn zu gerannt und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. »Draco«, rief er, als er ihn erkannte. Schlitternd blieb er vor ihm stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer um zu verschnaufen. »Warum die Eile?«, fragte ihn Draco gelassen. »Es... es ist«, begann der Junge noch immer ausser Atem. »wegen Harry Potter, man hat ihn unten beim Verbotenen Wald gefunden.«  
»Was...«, fragte Draco, dann wurde es ihm klar und er begann die Treppen hinunter zum Schlossportal zu rennen.

Als er in dein kalten Tag hinaustrat konnte er sehen, dass die Torwachen ihren Posten verlassen hatten und am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes bei einer kleinen Ansammlung von Menschen standen. Draco ging auf sie zu. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit in schillernden Farben und Formen, über die grünen Hügel, dann endlich erreichte er die beiden Männer, die zur Seite, als er sich näherte.  
Madam Pomfrie, Minerva McGonagall und Nymphadora Tonks standen in engem Kreis um einen Körper am Boden. Sie zerstreuten sich, um dem Neuankömmling Platz zu bieten.  
Dort, auf dem schwarzen Boden des Waldes lag Harry. Eine dunkle Blutlache sickerte unter ihm hervor und auf seiner Brust klaffte eine Wunde. Draco starrte auf seinen Freund. »Wir können nichts tun, Mr. Malfoy, das ist dunkelste Magie, dagegen gibt es kein Heilmittel.«, sagte einer der Torwachen traurig. Sie mussten Zwillinge sein. Draco kniete sich neben Harrys Kopf nieder. Der schwarzhaarige Junge blinzelte und hustete. Dunkles Blut quoll aus der Wunde. »Harry« sagte Draco leise.  
»Es...es ist Zeit«, erwiderte Harry mit leiser, schmerzerfüllter Stimme.  
Draco strich über Harrys Stirn. Sie war kalt und schweissnass. Er gab Harry einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund. Harry blinzelte, sah Draco ein letztes Mal in die Augen, dann wurde sein Blick glasig, sein Herz wurde langsamer und hörte schliesslich auf zu schlagen. Er war tot. »Tuus est aeternitas«, sprach Draco und schloss Harrys Augen.  
Alle Umstehenden hatten ihre Hüte an die Brust gelegt, den Kopf gesenkt und sprachen ihm nach. Es war also vorbei.

Er wusste, dass Harry nun auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts beerdigt wurde. Niemand würde je erfahren wie und warum er gestorben war. Dies war Dracos Geheimnis.  
Dann ging er davon. Weit weg von alle dem was ihm noch schaden konnte, in den kühlen Morgen hinaus.  
Er wurde nie wieder gesehen.  
Einzig die Bäume und das Meer flüsterten noch, denn sie wussten.


End file.
